This invention relates generally to a power boat drive system and particularly to a drive system having a single engine and twin screw stern drive units.
The invention is adaptable for use with a single engine boat having a transverse drive shaft connected to twin propeller shafts. Power boats having a single engine, and twin propeller shafts are not in themselves new and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,728 (Krause), 3,113,549 (Frank et. al), 3,128,742 (Cameron), 4,428,734 (Ludlow) and 6,066,012 (Nagle) which are incorporated herein by reference. Such boats have not been particularly successfully owing partly to the inadequate cooling of the drive gears and complicated mounts for the drive system.
This single engine, twin screw stern drives, solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.